


Horseman's Ride

by NevaehHM



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Original Work
Genre: Action, Apocalypse, Conquest, Death, Drama, Famine - Freeform, Four Horsemen, Love, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other, Pestilence, Slow To Update, War, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: Lynx, Kaydence, Jayton, and Nykolas are all connected. None of them know it but their destinies have been written before they were even born. They were cursed with unnatural abilities, abalities that,  once unleashed will bring about the End of Days.





	1. Part One

**Death**

****_Life is plesant. Death is peaceful._

_It's the transition that's troublesome._

_~ Isaac Asimov_


	2. Beginnings

Name: Lynx

Date of Birth: 02/20/94

Gender: Male

I sneered at the information as I wrote it down, but it seems that it was the only thing that would keep me from walking out of the door and going wherever my gut was telling me to go.

Three things that are true. I wrote them continuously until the strong pull that I was feeling dulled to just a nudge in the back of my head. With a sigh I ran my hand through my hair and finally left out of my room. I take in my apartment as I make my way to the kitchen to find some food since I had woken up before the sun because of the pull.

It's been happening ever since I could remember, yet each time I felt it I knew it lead to nothing good. The first time it happened was when I was four years old. I had woken up out of a deep sleep and my feet lead me to my parents room to see my mother standing over the lifeless body of my father before turning the gun on herself and pulling the trigger. From then on I dreaded everytime I felt it. Most times, like today the pull would be so strong that it would wake me from my sleep.

An hour later and with a full stomach I sat back and waited to see who died today.

*****

Name:Lynx

Date of Birth: 02/20/94

Gender: Male

Name: Lynx

Date of Bir-

I abruptly dropped my pencil, my body working on auto pilot and I braced myself on what I might find as I snatched my keys from the dish and closed the door.

"Expect the worse. " I chanted over in my head.

That was the only thing I could do. The pull was so strong that I had no control over my actions as I turned onto the highway. After driving for a couple of miles I saw the flashing lights of emergency vehicles up ahead as well as different news trucks.

I got out of the car and made my way closer to what I now see as at least a 10 car pile up including a semi tractor trailer.

".....Yes Steve. It is reported that there are at least 10 deaths and 4 that are in critical condition. We will update you when we have more information." I over heard one of the news reporters say.

I glanced at the scene but yet the pull was still there meaning a death was soon to come I just didn't know when it would be or who it would be. It could be one of the 4 that were injured but the paramedics claim that they were stable for the moment and needed to get to the hospital asap. I glanced at the wreckage once more and the firefighters trying to control the massive flames when it dawned on me.

I lerched foward, out of the shadows and raced toward the police block.

"Stop! Get back!" I yelled.

"Sir, you need to get back in your car and leave!" One of the offices demanded as he pushed me back.

"No you dont understand! " I yelled as I struggled in their grip trying to get to them.

"Get back, get away from there. It's gonna bolw. It's about to ex-" I started when all the wind was knocked out of me as the explosion rang out.

I hit the ground hard and my head smacked the concrete before my world went dark.


	3. Kiss of Death

I heard everything around me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't open my eyes.

"Come on Lynx, wake up. You can do it. Open your eyes." I urged myself.

I had no idea where I was but I could feel something relatively firm under me and a rather soft object; more than likely a pillow, under my head. After much effort I slowly began to regain control of my eyes and they slowly began to open.

I was in a hospital hooked up to an IV drip and a heart monitor and I wanted out. I went to pull the IV line from my forearm when I was met with restrictions. I stared down at my bound wrist in confusion and was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened and in walked a doctor flanked by two officers.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded as I stared at the officers.

The doctor came up and checked my vitals, before flashing a light in my eye causing me to blink rapidly.

"He seems fine for now, so you can take him but if he starts to feel faint I highly suggest you bring him back. He didn't appear to have a concussion but it is still possible that we may have missed something." The doctor said more to the police than me before leaving out of the room.

I took my eyes off of his retreating back as one of the officers cleared their throat. I raised an eyebrow at them as they came closer me, hands resting on their guns.

"Seriously?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"My hands are cuffed to the bed rails, what am I possibly going to do to you?" I asked.

"Sir, were going to need you to come down to the station for questioning." The taller officer said.

"Seriously?" I asked again.

They ignored me and unlocked the handcuffs, only to cuff my wrist together as they hauled me to my feet, not giving me time to collect myself before they started out the door.

"Can one of you explain what is going on?" I asked.

Again I was ignored by both officers and pushed into the backseat of the patrol car. The 15 minute ride from the hospital to the police station was deathly silent apart from the occasional announcement from the police scanner. When we finally pulled up to the police station the shorter of the two officers opened my door and grabbed me by the forearm, pulling me from the car before slamming the door. 

I was escorted in the building and straight into an interrogation room where they proceeded to cuff me to the chair before walking out. I glanced around the bare room before my eyes settled on the 'mirror' that was the one way glass. Moments later a female and male officer walked into the room, the male in the typical police uniform while the woman was dressed in a business suit.

"Are you aware why you're here Mr....Lynx" She said after glancing into the file that she had in her hand.

"Not a clue, they just told me that I was needed here for questioning." I replied furrowing my brows.

The man just stood off to the back with his arms folded, trying to pull off the whole bad cop vibe.

"That's correct. Where were you at around 9:52 this morning?" She asked as she pulled a pen from seemingly out of no where.

"At home." I replied.

"Is there anyone that could confirm that?' She questioned.

"Woah, I don't see what you're getting at. What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Just answer the question boy." The man shot back.

"I don't know, maybe!" I yelled defensively.

"Don't know?! That ain't good enough." The male cop said as he approached the table and my mood instantly became defensive. 

"Look whatever you're trying to frame me for, I didn't do it." I replied staring him dead in the face.

"Were you at the scene of the pile up that occurred?" The female officer intervened.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And did you say, quote 'Get back, get away from there. It's gonna blow. It's about to ex-' end qoute." She continued.

"Yeah, but I d-" I started.

"How did you know it was gonna blow?" The male officer asked slamming his hands down on the table.

"I just did." I replied lamely seeing as I didn't want anyone to have reason to put me into a straight jacket.

"You just did. Listen here you little shit, I can have your ass locked up for murder. Why did you do it." He snapped getting all in my space.

"Murder! I didn't do shit, if anything I saw what you guys clearly overlooked." I shot back raising out of my seat as much as the cuffs would allow.

"Watch yourself now. Don't shit where you have to sleep." He growled.

"Are you trying to get a confession out of me. If so its not going to work because I didn't do it." I said standing my ground.

"Look here. We all know that you had something to do with it. If you confess you may get off easier." He tried to reason.

"I didn't do anything." I insisted.

"Still want to play games. Admit that you killed them!" He yelled and I could feel the temperature drop dramatically, almost to the point where our breaths came out like fog, the room appeared to have grown shadows.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled, my anger rising.

"Then why were you there. How did you know it was about to explode huh! Did you second guess it! Think maybe I shouldn't try to kill hero's!" He snapped and at this point the woman had left the room.

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." I seethed and he froze in his place before falling to the floor.

An alarm went off and the lights started flashing red and I peered over to see that he had collapsed and had blood running from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. My eyes widened and then the darkness consumed me for the second time today.


	4. Where War is, Death is Sure to Follow

I sat up, blinking rapidly as my nose was met with the stench of blood. My ears tuned in to the sound of pained moans and gun fire. I quickly took cover and assessed the situation. The weather was arid and hot. Ruins of buildings and dead bodies were scattered around and in the middle of it all was a male equipped with two broad swords that were drenched with blood.

The gunfire errupted and he skillfully dodged the bullets, blocking some with the massive swords that seem to not be effected by them. The guy laughed loudly, long hair whipping around as he rushed foward and nearly beheaded another person. The temperature seemed to drop. My heart rate picked up as I looked on. Part of me wondered how I got here and where _her_ e was, but majority was captivated by this males movements.

I heard a crack, my ears perked up and my vision started to darken.Then I saw another person off in the distance making their way towards them. Me and the long haired males eyes locked for a fraction of a second before the sound of Arabic shouting tore my gaze to the mad man behind me. My vision darkened more. Then a gunshot rang out, then blackness.

*******

I sat up, gasping for breath and clawing at my chest checking for any bullet wounds. I crouched down before my heart rate calmed after realizing that I was at home.

"What the fuck was that." I thought to myself as I peeled off my sweat drenched clothes and made my way to the shower.

After quickly washing my body I dried and found clothes before nearly stepping on the bullet that was meant to be in my chest at that moment. I picked it up and tossed in the random glass bowl that was sittinng on the table before slipping on some shoes and heading for the door.

"Hey boy." I said as I ran my hand over my pale white motorcycle with blood red detailing.

After mounting it I started it up, shivers running down my spine as It rumbled underneath me before peeling out of the drive. My baby roared, feeling me with adrenaline as I flew through the streets. I weaved in and out of cars and laughed at their angry horns as I made my way to a underground bar.

I pulled my bike up next to a row of others and patted it before shutting it off. I ran my fingers through my hair before making my way into the dimly lit bar. I ordered a drink and had it half way to my lips when a thundering crash erupted from outside and the first thing I thought of what my bike. I dropped the glass and rushed outside to see nearly all of the bikes knocked over with the exception of mine and a jet black bike with a few burnt orange designs on it.

Soon after a bunch of burly dudes come rushing out behind me looking around frantically trying to figure out who damaged their bikes.

"Your horses did it." A sultry voice whispered and I jumped before turning to face the owner of the voice.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's a bit of tension between your horses." She replied gesturing towards the two bikes that were standing.

I looked her up and down and she seemed sane for the most part.

"Um, you mean motorcycles?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"Yes, those." She sighed seemingly annoyed.

"Not to be rude or anything lady but no bike can move without someone moving it." I replied.

"You will learn in due time petite mort. " She said and turned to walk away.

I went to go after her when I was pushed up against the wall of the bar, knocking the wind out of me.

~War~

My mind was reeling and clouded with anger once I had gotten back to the States. The boy I saw out on the battlefield was gone. He seemed to be watching me and I didn't like it. I saw the guy shoot him but when I went to check the body it was gone. How he escaped that certain death is beyond me and it kind of pissed me off.

Seeing him here when I went to check on my bike sparked something in me and I found myself pushing him up against the wall with my forearm pressed forcefully against his neck. His eyes widened in realization before hardening as he tried to remove my arm.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I growled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He yelled back.

"Don't play with me." I said pushing harder on his neck.

A strong gust of wind blew and I involuntarily shivered as a chill went down my spine.

"I suggest you let me go now." He demanded standing perfectly still.

"Getting tough now? Answer the question." I replied, a smirk making its way onto my face.

"It's for your safety dude. Let. Me. Go." He stressed the last three words and I smiled.

"Are you saying you wanna fight me? " I questioned adrenaline already pulsing through my veins.

"Let go now." He demanded ignoring my question, panic now in his voice as I smile.

"Scared now are we?" I teased and he was completely ignoring me now, his eyes flicking down before closing tightly.

I looked down too, eyes widening at the black mist like tendrils rapidly making its way up our ankles. The temperature dropped drastically and before I could say anything else the world went black.

*******

~Lynx~

Another gasp left my sips and I sat up. Cursing myself for this constantly happening to me. Whereever I was now it was pitch black but I had no problem seeing at all. A black silhouette sat in the far corner. More than likely the guy that tried to strangle me at the bar. Closer two him were our bikes and I sat amazed that I had transported more than myself.

I heard a growl and my eyes instantly flicked over to the guy as he rose to his feet. His tall frame bulking up as he straightened. I stayed quiet and observed him as he looked around, probably not able to see as well as I could before he started to call out into the darkness.

"Where the hell are you?" He shouted glancing around the darkened cavern.

I stood in the darkest recesses watching as he made his way around the perimeter before bumping into his bike. His hand caressed it before sticking the keys in and cutting on the lights. They shone brightly in my eyes but the shadows were still thick around me. His bike rumbled loudly, it being the only sound able to be heard besides his heavy footsteps as he stalked towards me. He stood inshes from my face as I leaned back into the shados that comforted me.

"Where the hell are we?" He questioned, hand twitching at his side.

"I don't know." Came my reply.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked taking a threatening step foward.

"I don't know." I said again.

"Is that all you know how to say?" He was getting angry and I could tell.

His hand twitches once more and it is then then that I notice that he has two swords at his sides. My eyes remained trained on his hands looking for any sudden movements as the temperature began falling. He noticed and a smirk rose in his face befere he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're observant." He commented.

"Something like that." I replied relaxing slightly but still remaining on guard.

"What's going on?" He asked once the temperature began to warm.

"I don't know but its better than if the temperature gets colder." I replied and ran a hand through my hair.

His hands went to his swords instantly and the temperature plummeted once again. This time you could se our breaths in the dim light of his bikes headlight. I took an instinctive step backwards, my emotions a cross between anger and fear as I held up my hands.

"Dude. I'm not trying to kill you or anything." I replied angrily and he relaxed, arms crossing his chest once more and I returned to my original position.

"Why is it so cold now?" I stare at him blankly

"It's been happening to me a lot recently. Along with that." I said and gestured towards our feet where the mist swirled.

"Oh hell no. Not this again." He said trying to step out of its reach but failing.

"At least you didn't end up dead like the last guy." I shrugged and his eyes widened before he glared.

"Are you challenging me?" Hand went instantly for his sword.

"No. I'm just saying, the last time this happened the guy ended up dea-"

There was a loud pop before the light went off casting up in pitch darkness.

"Did you do that?!" He yelled threateningly.

"No." I replied looking for the cause.

I scanned the edges of the room and nearly gasped as two sets of eyes watched us. One jade green and the other blood red.


End file.
